Short Stories: Pranks, Parties, and Suprises
by mrscullen93
Summary: A series of short stories about Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, the pranksters . You never know what might happen.
1. Bare Necessities Chapter 1

"Should we?" I was kind of worried about pulling a prank on Emmett.

I always had been. He had a tendency to get you back with a prank that was bigger and better than yours. That's what scared me.

Alice and I were sitting behind the couch in the living room. From there, if you looked over the top, you had a perfect view of the entry hall, which is where Emmett was. He had just come home from hunting.

"Duh! Really, Bella, after everything he's done to us, don't you think he deserves a little payback?"

Alice did have a point. He had done a lot of things to irritate and drive us crazy that it was silly not to do anything about it. A devious smile crept on my lips.

"You're right. Okay then, let's get busy!"

"No holding back?"

"No holding back!"

Suddenly within a spilt second, we were both in Emmett and Rosalie's room. Alice put me down on the floor in front of the bed. I stood there for a second, trying to stop the room from spinning. I still wasn't used to the traveling part. I hoped I would be able to handle it once Edward had changed me into a vampire.

"Okay, we have to do something way more intellectual than Emmett ever would. The more complicated and twisted the plan is, the better it will work on him. He would never be able to figure it out." Alice whispered and laughed quietly.

"What the he--!" I turned quickly, just in time to see Alice cover Rosalie's mouth as she walked in the room.

"SSH! Shut up before you ruin it!" Alice whisper-shouted.

"Ruin what? What are you talk—!" Alice covered her mouth again.

"I said be quiet!" Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice moved her hand.

"What do you think you are doing in my room?" Rosalie whispered.

Alice glanced over at me "Is she an asset or a threat? What do you think, Bella?"

I shrugged "I guess you could tell her. She might be able to help."

Alice then had a vision. After returning from her state, she smiled broadly.

"This is going to be great! Now listen, this is what is going to happen…"


	2. Bare Necessities Chapter 2

The prank was set and all we had left to do was wait for Emmett to get home. After Alice's vision, she told us what would happen and gave each of us a part to play. Rosalie was to coax Emmett out of the house while Alice and I set everything up.

We were just finishing up when we heard Rosalie and Emmett walk in the door.

"Thanks for taking me out, sweetheart! I was starting to get really bored. We will have to remember that receptionist's name, Marie. She gives out the best suites!" Rosalie giggled.

I glanced at Alice and she rolled her eyes. Only Rose would use _that_ to get someone out of the way.

"No prob, babe. Anything for you!" Emmett was the only person we knew that would fall for it, too.

As they walked in the living room, Alice and I raced in and landed on the couch, try our best to look innocent. Emmett was still on high that he didn't even notice either of us sitting there.

We could hear them talking as they walked down the hall.

"Emmett, honey, why don't you go change your clothes? That hotel room smelled like smoke and it has you smelling the same way." Rosalie said, wrinkling her nose.

Emmett pulled at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to his nose. "Yeah, I think you're right. Just let me grab so clothes."

"No, just go into the bathroom and I'll bring some to you and you can hand me the other ones out the door. Then I'll put them on to wash, okay?"

Emmett kissed the tip of her nose before jogging down the hall to the bathroom.

Alice and I ran to meet Rose in the hall just as Emmett had closed the bathroom door.

"Is everything set?" Rose whispered.

We nodded, grinning. "Yes, everything is ready. We grabbed the towels right before you got back and the clothes are in Bella's truck."

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is go outside and wait!" Rosalie whispered back.

"Rose, babe, you got those clothes yet?" Emmett yelled.

"Hold on." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Give me the ones you had on and I'll bring you the clean ones."

Emmett passed his clothes through the door.

Rose smiled seductively. "Wow, A brawny man like you in there without any clothes on. I'm tempted to just break down this door."

"Wouldn't bother me one bit!" Emmett laughed back.

"Yes, I no, but I'm sure it would bother Esme a lot! You have your boxers in here too, right?"

"Why should I change my boxers?"

"Emmett, they were on the floor there! Don't you think they stink, too?"

Emmett shrugged, slipped his boxers off, passed them to Rosalie, and closed the door.

Covering our mouths so that the giggles wouldn't escape our lips, we ran outside, hiding behind Bella's truck.

"How long do you think it will take him?" I asked.

Rose smiled. "Not long."

Alice giggled. "In five, four, three, two..." she pointed at Rosalie.

"AAAAAHHHHH EMMETT!!!!!! JACOB, GET AWAY FROM ME!!! NO, NOT MY HAIR!!! PLEASE, EMMETT, HELP ME!!! OUTSIDE, EMMETT, OUTSIDE!!! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"

Alice and I rolled our eyes again. Leave it to Rosalie to be the dramatic one.

With five seconds, Emmett was out the door, nothing at all covering _anything_.

Alice quickly picked me up and we ran back inside the house, locking the door behind the three of us.

Emmett glanced around. He still had not realized Rose was in no danger at all.

"ROSIE!! WHERE ARE YOU!! I SWEAR, YOU DOG, IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER…" Emmett continued, shouting profanes that I didn't even know existed and ideas about putting bodies in positions I never thought possible.

We collapsed on the floor in giggles.

Emmett was still shouting when Carlisle and Esme pulled in the driveway.

He stopped suddenly.

"Emmett, I think we need to have a talk." Carlisle said as he got out of the car, pulling off his coat to cover Emmett.

Esme got out of the car, glancing up towards the house. Through the window, she saw us laughing.

"Girls, get out here." Esme said.

As we opened the door, Emmett turned to see us barely able to walk out the door from laughing so hard.

"Good one, girls. But you know that I always come back. Bigger and better." He smiled deviously.

Our laughing stopped and we froze.

That was definitely a good prank.

Yet, could Emmett _still_ top it?

_________________________________________________________________________


	3. Bare Necessities Chapter 3

What will happen next?, I thought.

Emmett had promised that he would come back bigger and better. That was a very scary thought. Our prank was pretty good and yet he thinks he can still top it?

Alice and I had been talking all day, deciding what personal items we should hide so as not to have them destroyed. By 5:00 we had decided to rent a storage room…..for Alice's closet. I would keep mine with me at all times in the cab of my truck.

Rosalie promised that if Emmett let anything slip while she had him in any _awkward position_s that she would let us know. I hope that if that happens she doesn't give us a play-by-play. I shuddered at the thought.

It's been two weeks now since we got Emmett. Maybe he forgot about it. Maybe he just needed more time to think about it. Maybe it's taking this long for it to play out.

**What will happen next? Will Emmett prevail? **

**Find out in "Emmett's Payback"!!**


	4. Emmett's Payback Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

The girls had done good. Really good. Deciding on a form of payback was definitely going to be tough.

I walked around the house, thinking. What exactly was something the girls wouldn't expect? And do I really what to include Rosie in it? God, what would happen to me if she got mad? What would happen to my sex life? Nothing, nada, zip. It would definitely be non-existent. That was something to consider when planning this out.

Glue on the toilet seat? Na, already done that.

Ketchup? No, too 12-year-old.

Missing clothes? That would only work the best on Alice.

Makeup? God, no! Rosie would kill me!

I was completely out of ideas. I've done all of the classics a million times. I've overused my specialties.

I was going to need another mind to throw ideas around with.

Carlisle? No.

Esme? Heck, no.

Would Edward help? I guess it's worth a try.

I headed towards the front door to check if his car was outside. Yes, he was here.

Thankfully, Bella's truck was gone. The girls must have all went to here place.

"Edward!" I yelled. I knew he could hear me even if I had whispered, but it just wasn't as fun.

"Yes, Emmett?" Edward came down the stairs, with that irritated look on his face.

"Well hello there, lil' bro! Long time to see!" I smiled broadly.

"Emmett, I just saw you this morning, remember? You ran down the hall stark naked."

My smile grew even wider. "The girls introduced me to a great new way of life! I'm really enjoying myself with it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well don't get any bright ideas, Arthur Albrow. We're not starting a nudist colony."

"Who's eyebrows?" I asked, confused.

"Arthur Albrow!"

"Oh, what are we talking about this eyebrows for?" I said, still confused.

Edward got that aggravated look on his face again. "Nevermind, Emmett, nevermind."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway, I got a proposition for you!" that devious, wonderful grin of mine gracing my face again.

"And what's in it for me?" he said, giving me a humored look.

I thought about that. "Nothing, I guess. I just need your help."

"Then how is it a proposition?" he asked.

"Heck if I know!"

"Then why did you say you had a proposition for me?"

"It sounded good, okay? Geesh! Anyway I need your help!" I said, getting back on track.

"If this has anything to do with the prank the girls pulled on you, don't even ask. You should know I won't have anything to do with it." Edward said, grabbing his keys from the end table as he headed towards the door.

"Come on, Edward! I GOT to get them back! My manhood is at stake here!" I pleaded.

"Emmett, you lost your manhood the minute you walked out the door that day." Edward said, walking outside and closing the door behind him.


	5. Writer's Note

Writers Note: Final Sunset, Waning Crescent, and Short Stories

First off, I just want to say THANK YOU to all my amazing readers! You all helped to fuel **Waning Crescent** and made me want to continue it with **Final Sunset**.

This post is to let all of my fellow readers know about my crazy and hectic schedule. As a new year starts, everybody has new things that come into there lives. For me, in 2010 my "new thing" is an even busier schedule than 2009.

I'm sorry that I have not updated Final Sunset, but the reason is that I have not yet finished the next few chapters. I currently have writer's block…….. no, I take that back, I don't think anyone gets "writer's block". I have hit a bump and my creativity juices just don't want to flow at the time.

But, I ask all of you to keep watching for updates. I would hate to lose all of you because of this stump. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story or a character you would like to see in **Final Sunset**, please inbox me rather than posting a review. I really would like to hear your ideas!

Now, on to **Short Stories: Pranks, Parties, and Surprises!** This is another story I would like your ideas on! Pranks are sometimes hard to come up with if you're only writing it and not actually doing it! I need ideas mostly on pranks that could happen at a party, on either Emmett or the girls.

**Again, I want to thank all of you that are still reading, even though all this waiting can have a tendency to get boring. Hopefully after this spring, I will be able to write a lot more. But, if you will just stick with me a little while longer, I'm sure I will have something for you that you all will enjoy!!**


End file.
